


angels don't cry

by babysfirefly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alex saves Jody because her representation in the show sucks, Caring Rowena MacLeod, Castiel and Meg are soft, Charlie v. NINE LIVES ( ft. female oc ), Claire is bae, Dean is protective, F/F, F/M, I'm only saying that because I really miss meg, I'm running on two hours of sleep, Kaia loves Claire, Ketch saves oc from getting angel bladed, Lucifer dies because he's nasty and mean, M/M, Mary loves John, Megstiel bc y not, Rachel Miner deserves better, Sammy boy misses ruby, Sarah deserved better, Sarah saves Sam's ass, She Deserved Better, The Empty in Meg's meat suit, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), get whacked chuck, i wrote this instead of making my presentation for school, ketch and oc are on a stakeout, meg masters fools crowley in this fic, oc is an angel of longing and mourning, protective oc v. angry angel, sam winchester gives a peptalk, she yeets off to another vessel and doesn't die, the finale sucked ass but we don't talk about that, wendigos get got, winged OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysfirefly/pseuds/babysfirefly
Summary: athanasia shekinah was created in the image of the virgin mary, she was gifted with the ability of being of prophet of the Lord and grew up just as any good christian girl would ... should. caeli is the angel of divine glory, the army killer and the future herald of heaven. what happens when the herald of heaven takes a prophet to be her vessel? ( see vaevobisgloria and movedfurniture on instagram for more information )
Relationships: Alex Jones & Jody Mills ( mother - daughter ), Bobby Singer/Karen Singer, Castiel/Meg Masters, Ellen Harvelle/William Harvelle, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Lucifer/well deserved death, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	angels don't cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see title

so this is to be a work in progress, it was formerly about an angel called luctus, I am completely rewriting it to fit my new character because I am too lazy to create a whole new project that I won't want to write anymore. enjoy the idea, if I catch someone stealing my idea,, I'm coming for kneecaps. I spent four and a half days researching for this. 

xoxo , baby !!


End file.
